1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a medical handset having a nozzle with at least one nozzle line for supplying a medically active medium, a head part with a connecting part on the head for the exchangeable connection of the handset to the nozzle, and having at least one supply line, and to an exchangeable nozzle suitable for the same. In particular, disclosed is a medical handset for dental purposes having an exchangeable nozzle, which is suitable for supplying medically active media, such as for example an air-powder mixture and/or a fluid.
2. Related Art
Handsets of this type, e.g. for a dental abrasive blast tool, are known from EP 1 346 700 A1 or DE 103 31 583. These handsets usually have two or three supply lines on the handle, which are connected to two nozzle lines, which open out at a nozzle tip and there discharge the medically active fluids or mixtures.
From DE 101 14 324 A1, a nozzle piece is known in which the outlet of a first nozzle line for an air-powder mixture is surrounded by a concentrically disposed outer outlet of a second nozzle line for the discharge of a fluid. The two outlets are connected via connecting bores to two separate connecting lines of a handle part formed separately and fixed to the head end of a handset. With a nozzle piece of this form for example a supragingival powder blast cleaning can be supported by simultaneous spraying of fluid on to the tooth surface being treated in order to permit gentle treatment in the case of tooth cleaning to be carried out.
US 2006/0105292 A1 discloses an exchangeable nozzle part of a spray for carrying out a medicinally active medium, the nozzle being fixable by means of a screw connection to the head part of a spray, so that after each treatment the nozzle can be exchanged for hygienic reasons.
EP 1 243 227 A2 discloses a medical handset according to the preamble of claim 1, which is equipped with a nozzle having two nozzle lines for supplying a powder-air mixture and water, the nozzle being mounted exchangeably on the handle sleeve of the medical handset. For the exchangeable mounting of the nozzle on the handle sleeve, a tongue-and-groove connection is used, which is so formed that two connecting lines disposed between the handle sleeve and the nozzle open both into the handle sleeve and into two connecting lines of the nozzle, which are formed as stepped bores, wherein the larger diameters at the respective proximal ends of the step bores are adapted to the connecting lines for insertion of the connecting lines, and wherein at the front end of the nozzle outlet tubes are mounted in order to obtain suitable discharge cross-sections.
A substantial disadvantage of the known exchangeable nozzles consists in that these have to be sterilised in an elaborate manner before they can be used for the next treatment. Furthermore, the construction and type of connection between the supply line on the handle and the nozzle line is elaborate as, for example additional connecting lines are provided which come to rest between the handle sleeve and the nozzle and frequently clog up or are difficult to clean, so that these also frequently have to be exchanged.
A further disadvantage of the known medical handsets is that the construction both of the handle sleeve and of the nozzle is very complex, so that the manufacturing costs of the medical handset or of the exchangeable nozzle are very high, and the treating surgeon generally has to disinfect both the nozzle sleeve and the nozzle for multiple use. Furthermore, in subgingival applications, the difficulty arises that the nozzle diameters must only be very small in order to avoid injury. This leads to long thin channels inside the nozzle, which frequently cannot be satisfactorily cleaned and disinfected.